


KLance (KeithxLance) Songfic Drabbles

by cloudwolfanime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwolfanime/pseuds/cloudwolfanime
Summary: These song fics of KLance are based on the ultimate pining Keith playlist. Cuz... I love this ship so much. I just have to make fanfics of them.





	

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
_Of what it means to know just who I am_  
 _I think I've finally found a better place to start_  
 _But no one ever seems to understand_

Keith grits his teeth together. His fists clench tightly. He yells, "Where is Lance?" He looks at the paladins. His dark eyes are filled with rage. Hunk and Pidge cower in fear, but Shiro stands composed. 

The black paladin frowns, giving the red paladin a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. We don't know where he is."

Even more anger flashes in Keith's eyes, "What do you mean? Can't Allura track him down? Don't lie to me!"

Allura walks towards him. Her hand carefully lands on his shoulder. "Keith. I'm sorry, but I can't track him down. I don't know why. It's like something is blocking me. You must understand. Please Keith."

Keith harshly pushes Allura's hand off his shoulder. His face... It was terrifying. It was full of rage and that's all it had. Allura's eyes widen as she takes a step back. "Keith..."

"No! You don't understand! Fine! If you don't find him! I will!"

Lance. He's his everything. Keith's everything. His home. His happiness. His place. He was Keith's new light. Keith's... Better place to start.

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

Keith quickly turns around and heads for his red lion. However, a large hand stops him. "Keith. Think about this carefully.."

"Think about what carefully? My thinking is just fine. I know what I'm doing. Unlike all of you. You're just standing here doing nothing. Lance is our comrade. He's a part of us. Without him, we're nothing."

Shiro sighs, "I know it seems like we're doing nothing, but we're doing everything we can. We feel the same way as you, Keith. But, you need to calm down. You're letting your emotions lead you again."

"I am completely calm, Shiro. I'm not letting my emotions take over me again." Keith lets out a big breathe and bites his lower lip. "Shiro.. Please. Let me find him. I know I can. Just believe in me. You.. None of you need to come with me. I can do this on my own. The castle needs to be protected and we'll only have three lions if I leave."

Shiro's eyebrows furrow. He knows how dangerous it is to go out alone without any backup. However, Keith is right. The castle is damaged and will need some time to repair. It would be defenseless if the lions weren't here. But, not having many of the lions here brings a greater risk. Also even if he said no, Keith would just leave anyways. "Fine. But you only have a day to look for Lance. If one day passes, you're coming straight back. Do you understand me?"

Relief crosses over Keith's face. He nods. "I understand, Shiro."

"Good. Pack what you need before you go."

Keith runs off to his room to pack what he needs for the trip.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if something happens to him? Shouldn't one of us go with him?", Hunk asks with worry.

Shiro shakes his head, "I'm not too sure. I'm sure Keith can take care of himself, but I still worry. Keith is right though. The castle needs the three of us to guard it just in case Zarkon or any enemy comes. Besides, I'm sure we all know that Keith would just leave without our consent anyways."

In thirty minutes, Keith is in his red lion. "Let's go Red." With those words, the lion takes off into space. It's boosters making it go fast.

_I know you're out there, Lance. I'm going to find you. Don't you worry. You can't be that far away either. I just know it. I can feel it.. Just... Hold on till I get there. Please. Just hold on._

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

_"Hey Lance?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What are you singing?"_

_"Gotta Find You. It's sung by Joe Jonas."_

_"Really? Didn't know you were into those kinds of songs. I know I'm not."_

_"Hey! Don't judge! For your information, Joe Jonas is an awesome singer!"_

_"Yeah. Whatever you think. Hey! Ow! What was that for?"_

_"For not thinking my taste in awesome!"_

_"Well, you didn't have to hit me! Anyways, why were you singing it anyways? It sounds pretty depressing."_

_"Says the boy who listens to emo songs..."_

_"They're not emo! They just... Just answer my question!"_

_"Well, it reminds me of us. It feels like I had to find you. I had to go through a long journey just to find you. Well, it seemed like it. You were actually closer than I thought you were. Before we left Earth, I felt like something was missing. But now... I found my missing piece. That piece was you. I always want to be with you. Forever. Whenever we're apart, I just want to find you. To make sure you're here. To make sure you're safe."_

_"Wow... That sounds more depressing than me."_

_"Hey! I put a lot of thought into this! I literally put my heart and soul into it! The least you can do is appreciate it!"_

_"I love you, Lance."_

_"I love you too, Keith."_

_A low grumble escapes the red lion, waking Keith from his thoughts. "Sorry, Red. I was just thinking. You're right. I'm going to have to focus if we're going to find Lance." A sad smile appears. "You're right, Lance. That song does fit us. Instead of you finding me and being your missing piece though... I'm the one finding you.. And you're my missing piece.."_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
 _Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
 _When I find you it will be alright_

_My heart... It skips a beat every time I see you.. See you smile.. My entire life... Used to just be black and white. I only thought of finding who I am. I thought that the Garrison would help me. It felt like something was dragging me to it. That's the place where you were at. It was my fate to be there. To be there at the same time as you. When I was kicked out, the hole became bigger. It wasn't too soon after where I found you again. My entire world was filled with color._

_Now you're gone again. I have to find you. I have to. I know you're out there. You're not dead. You're alive. I know it. Everything will be all right once I find you. You'll paint my world like always. You'll paint my black and white._

_I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far_

What felt like an eternity to Keith was actually a few hours of searching. Finally. Finally he found him. Lance. He was on a large piece of planet debris that was destroyed by Galra Empire. How did Lance and his blue lion get to this? No idea. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is that Keith has found him.

The red lion lands on a planet debris next to it. It lifts its head down and opens its mouth, letting Keith out. The jet pack on the suit powers on. Keith quickly flies to the blue lion. "Lance!"

The blue lion's powers flickers. It opens its mouth, but only for Keith to entire before shutting down again. Keith's whole body shakes in fear and worry as the elevator goes to the room that holds the blue paladin. As soon as the elevator stops and the door opens, Keith rushes out. "Lance!"

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

The blue paladin is in his seat unconscious. Keith quickly leans his ear next to Lance's mouth to hear if he's still breathing. The red paladin lets out a breathe of relief. His head then turns and leans his forehead against the other's. "You're ok.."

Keith gently cups Lance's cheeks. His thumbs rub the cheeks as if they were made out of glass. Love was written all over Keith's face. Love and relief.

Dark blue eyes slowly open. They stop halfway. A low groan escapes, "Keith?"

"I'm here, Lance. I'm here. Don't worry. I'm here." The black-haired teen hugs the other tightly.

Another groan escapes. "Too tight, Keith."

"Oh. Sorry." The hug loosens.

"What.. What happened?"

"I don't know.. One minute we were warping, but somehow you weren't with us. I think a Galra ship or something stopped you and sent you flying to a dead planet's debris. But I'm so happy that you're alive."

"You are?"

"Of course I am? Why wouldn't I?"

Lance smirks, "Why won't you tell me?"

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday_  
 _Where you are is where I wanna be_  
 _Oh next to you_  
 _And you next to me_  
 _Oh, I need to find you_  
 _Yeah_

Keith quickly blushes. "Um.. Well, umm.." He bites the bottom of his lip, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm waiting, Keith."

"H-Hold on! Let me figure out how to word this!"

Keith then closes his eyes. His brain scrambling to find the correct words.

_"Hey Lance."_

_"Yeah? What is it? Are you here to insult me again?"_

_"No. Actually umm.. I have a question for you.."_

_"Alright?"_

_"Ummm.. Uhh.. Ah quiznak! How do people actually do this? Why is it this hard?"_

_"Keith? Is everything alright?"_

_"No! I mean yes! I mean.. Agh! I like you!"_

_"Aww buddy! I can't believe you like me! I feel so touched!"_

_"No, I mean like like you! As in when one person likes another person and... Ah! Just forget about it!"_

_"Wait. Keith."_

_"What do you want? Embarrass me some more?"_

_"I like like you too."_

"Hello? Keith? You there?", Lance's voice brings Keith out of his train of thoughts.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Umm.. I just wanted to tell you that.. I love you. I know I don't show my affections a lot. That's just because I'm afraid to. I've never been in a relationship before and it terrifies me. I don't know what to do. Even still.. When I'm with you.. Everything starts to brighten. You bring color in my world of black and white. Everything you do. Especially when you smile. When you smile, it makes my heart hurt. In a good way. I always want more of it. And today.. When you weren't in the castle.. It terrified me even more than showing my affections. I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone and I wasn't ever going to see your smile again. My world was going to go back to the way it used to be. However, deep inside me. I knew you were still alive. I had to find you. I just had to. I feel sorry for yelling at the others and shoving them away, but if it means seeing you alive, I'd do that over and over again. I want you to stay by my side forever. Lance.. I love you."

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

Lance's deep blue eyes widen at Keith's words. He never thought that the red paladin would say anything like that. He believed that Keith was just joking about dating him. That he didn't care. After all, Keith didn't give any or barely any affection.

A blush forms on Lance's cheeks. "I-I love you too, Keith.", Lance stutters.

"You know Lance. I think that _Gotta Find Me_ song fits us perfectly too. Except there's only one problem. I think I fit the singing more and you're my missing piece."

Lance chuckles with his eyes closed. "I guess I can agree with that."

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
_The reason that I'm singing_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _You're the missing piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you_  
 _Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_

Keith smiles lovingly. He then slowly leans into Lance. His lips perfectly molds with the other's. Lance presses his lips back with Keith's.

The two forget all of their worries and only think of each other at this moment. Their love. Their relationship. Their past with each other. The now with each other. The future they'll share with one another.

_Yeah, yeah, I gotta find you_


End file.
